Slash Drabbles
by Spike's Heart
Summary: Challenge Drabbles from both BtVS and AtS, assorted weekly subjects, malemale pairings and ratings - WIP
1. November 25, 2004 Fantasies

Welcome to the first week of **slashthedrabble**!

For our first outing, we have the challenge of"Fanstasies". Let your guys or gals reach for their dreams. Do they accomplish them, or not? Or do they just have a fine time weaving naughty thoughts about a certain someone? Or...?

**

* * *

Broadening Horizons**

William lies on the soft featherbed, looking up into Dru's glittering brown eyes, surrounded by her soft, cool, scented flesh. His lovely, mad Sire. He'll give anything to please her… has, in point of fact. Given his very life for her… to her. A week alone in her company and he's just beginning to find out what lust is all about.

As he closes his eyes, he can't help but wish that the chest he's kneading was flatter and broader. Instead of being ridden, he wonders what it would be like to do the riding, filled and stretched beyond endurance.

**

* * *

The More Things Change**

More than a hundred years of lying in beds with Drusilla, and while his love for her is unwavering, Spike's still wishing for Angelus' presence at his side.

His girl is weak now, the incident in Prague taking more and more of a toll on her with each passing day. Sex is non-existent given her fragile state. After running into Angel at the school several weeks ago, it's all he can think about.

It's a shame the ritual calls for death. He can think of better things to sink into his grandsire than the pointy end of the DuLac cross.

**

* * *

Behind Closed Doors**

The bathroom door slams shut and Spike hears the _snick_ of the lock. As if that's enough to restrain him if he decides to go after the boy. Bloody chip buggers up everything. If he ever gets it removed, Xander Harris is vamp food, poste haste.

And while he's at it, Spike can think of something else he'd like to sink into the Slayer's little lap dog. His cock twitches at the thought of being gripped tightly between soft round cheeks. Weeks of watching him scoot across the bed have given the vampire plenty of grist for the wank mill.


	2. December 02, 2004 UST

This week's challenge is: UST. Unresolved sexual tension. Who wants who and can't have them? Doesn't dare approach them? Can only dream about them? Keeps having near-misses in the love department? Or who is the object of unwanted affections? Let your imaginations go wild!

AtS – Season 5 – A Hole in the World – Lorne, Spike/Angel

**1. Kill Me, Kiss Me**

Sometimes Lorne feels just like wallpaper. For a fluorescent green-skinned demon with a bright and wicked sense of fashion, he has a way of blending into his surroundings like a chameleon. He's sitting on the couch in Angel's office, watching both Spike and Angel arguing over stupid astronauts and caveman.

He shakes his head in amazement. There they stand, toe to toe… almost nose-to-nose. One more fraction of an inch and they'd be lip-to-lip. The tension in Angel's back is telling. He's holding himself back.and doesn't even realize it.

They argue, they scream, they beat each other bloody and it's the most ridiculous thing Lorne has ever seen. If only Angel wasn't such a stubborn, brooding vampire he'd see what's right in front of his eyes.

Spike, on the other hand, wears it all on his sleeve. He's constantly in Angel's face, pushing and trying to get him to react in the only way the older vampire allows himself… anger. Blondie is begging for it with every word out of his mouth. Every shove and poke. He'd crawl into Angel's lap if he'd only sit still.

Lorne sighs and leaves, wishing they'd just fuck and get it over with already.

AtS – Season 3 – Lorne/Angel

**2. Angel On My Shoulder**

The little one clings to his father's broad shoulder like a limpet, sleeping peacefully at last. Who'd'a thunk the vampire's true face would be so soothing? Maybe that would explain why Lorne has no problems with Connor. He wears his demon-ness with pride.

Lorne gazes lovingly at father and son, paying particular attention to the soothing circles Angel rubs into the baby's back; the touch so tender it brings desire to the anagogic demon's heart. If only Angel would hold him with such sweetness.

He'll hold his council. If it doesn't come from Angel, it's not worth having at all.

BtVS – Season 3 – Giles/Wesley

**3. Thrust, Parry, Lunge**

_Thrust, parry, lunge._ That's the way it's taught in class. The standard drills. The hours of repetition upon repetition. _Thrust, parry, lunge._ And Wesley Wyndam-Pryce was nothing if not a diligent student. His father would have nothing less for a son.

And yet, there stands Giles; unmoving, not looking and still meeting his every _thrust, parry, lunge._ Infuriating! That's what it is. Galling! Intoxicating!

Dear Lord, the cool just rolls off the man. If only Mr. Giles would put down the epee and see him there. Would move towards him and _thrust, parry, lunge._ A whole different playing field, indeed.


	3. December 09, 2004 Out Loud

This week, the challenge is "Out Loud". Accidental declarations of love - or confessions that love is not returned? Something said in the heat of passion that would have been better unsaid, or that has been a long time coming? Confessions of crushes, overheard secrets, and sweet nothings - everything's fodder for this challenge.

AtS – Season 5 Post Destiny – Spike/Angel, Wesley

**1. Intimacy Issues**

"Really now, Spike. Don't you have anyone else you can bother?" Wes looks at the recently recorporealized vampire with disdain. "I've little enough time to work on these translations without having you not breathing over my shoulder."

"Sorry mate. Seems you're my victim by default." Spike grouses. "Everyone else has a life... and their own apartment."

Reluctantly looking up from his books Wes feels a momentary twinge of…empathy for the morose blond. "If you wish, I can intimate your need for a place of your own to Angel. Perhaps a calm suggestion would go a long way…"

"Yeah, right. You _intimate_ to Angel all you like. Angel and me have never been intimate," Spike sighs, his eyes glazing over with a far away look. "… except for that _one_ time…"

That catches Wes' attention. "You and Angel were intimate?" he murmurs, almost too low to be caught by preternatural hearing. "Pray tell?"

The vampire snaps back to himself, personal shields strongly in place. "That's not what I meant, Percy, and you know it. Spend twenty years with a bloke and you're forced into some tight spots. Doesn't mean we were shaggin' or nothing." _Yeah, Spike. You keep tellin' yourself that._

BtVS – Season 5 – Intervention – Buffy, Xander/Spike

**  
2. Mmmm, Spike!**

Buffy is furious. How dare they even _think_ of her and Spike in that way? Her, sex and Spike? Totally un-mixy. Even if he does look damned fine coming and going.

"No one is judging you," Xander soothes. "It's understandable. Spike is strong and mysterious and sort of compact but well-muscled."

"I am not having sex with Spike," she insists, vehemently. "But I'm starting to think that you might be."

And isn't that a thought for the ages? Buffy's mind goes to a happy place. Light and dark, broad and slender… limbs entwined in passion. Maybe there should be oil.

BtVS – Season 3 – The Prom – Giles/Wesley

**  
3. Dancing Around the Truth**

Giles watches Wesley staring at Cordelia across the decorated gymnasium, the longing palpable on the younger Watcher's innocent face.

"Mr. Giles, I'd like your opinion. While the last thing I want to do is model bad behavior in front of impressionable youth, I wonder if asking Miss Chase to dance would…"

"For God's sake, man," he spat, unable to control his temper any longer. "She's eighteen, and you have the emotional maturity of a blueberry scone. Just have at it, would you, and stop fluttering about." Giles turns and walks away, immediately sorry for the hurt that flashes across Wesley's face.

"Right, then. Thanks for that."

No sooner does Wesley head for the girl in question before Giles berates himself for his rash remark. Truth is, he's jealous. He knows the man doesn't stand a chance with a vacuous twit like Cordelia Chase. What Wesley needs is a firm hand to guide him… Giles' hand. And now he's blown any chance to make the overtures that should be made.

Wesley moves around the floor, stiff limbed and uncomfortable with his arms tentatively holding the girl. Cordelia looks bored. Giles wishes he could step up to the couple and cut in.

AtS – Season 2 – Dear Boy – Lorne/Angel

**  
4. In Search Of…**

Angel apologizes to the crowd for his not-so-delightful rendition of Everybody Wang Chung Tonight and heads directly for Lorne. "Tell me about Darla," he demands.

"Whoa! Give me a sec. You are sending out some family-sized vibes," the green-skinned demon chortled. "My fillings are still humming." He holds up his glass for the bartender to top off. The upcoming conversation doesn't promise to herald moonlight and roses.

"I saw lots of things, Angel-pie. You are at a crucial junction, big guy."

"So, talk."

"So, no."

"What do you mean, no? You won't tell me anything?" The vampire was just this side of begging; his desperation to find Darla is the driving force of his unlife.

"I tell you you're headed into trouble with a capital troub. Let her go, bro. That way lies badness." _Don't ask me for more, bucko. It's not worth it._

"What do you care?" Angel is this close to begging. "You got murderous demons in here. You give them free advice, but you won't help me."

"Hey, I set people on their paths, okay? And this is way off your path, sweetie. Go home." _Better yet, stay here… with me._

Leaning in closer, Angel pushes once more. "Tell me where Darla is."

"I _know_ you're not gonna start anything in here. You're a good boy," Lorne sighs, getting up. "Have a drink before you go. It's on me."

Lorne watches the vampire storm off in a snit, knowing he'll continue to chase after Darla until it destroys him.

Oh, he tried. He really did. The Powers That Be will probably come down hard on his green ass for trying to manipulate their champion with his gift. If only Angel would look at him instead of chasing after Darla - he was trying to be subtle, see?

BtVS – Season 1 – Teacher's Pet – Xander, Willow – Xander/Angel

**  
5. Behind Closed Doors**

Xander's tired of his masculinity being made fun of. Blayne is just the final straw to his fragile ego, or he'd never have thought to use his two best gal-pals that way. No sooner does he take his arm from Buffy's shoulders does she drift away… heading towards another guy.

"Who's that?" he asks Willow. Sweet Willow who would never abandon him to go chasing after some other guy.

"That must be Angel, I think."

"That weird guy that warned her about all the vampires?"

"That's him, I'll bet you." The redhead smiles, sensing a bit of the green-eyed monster in her friend.

"Well, he's buff!" Xander whines. "She never said anything about him being buff!"

"You think he's buff?" Willow's eyebrows creep up towards her hairline.

"He's a very attractive man! How come _that_ never came up?"

Willow says nothing, feeling bad that Buffy doesn't return Xander's obvious feelings for her.

_Gods, it's just too much. The way he's looking at the Buffster. The longing, the angst, the puppy dog eyes. If only he'd look at me. I could do adoring._ Xander sighs, firmly closing the closet door in his mind. No way he'll ever do anything about it.

BtVS – Season 4 – Family – Tara/Willow

**  
6. Happy Birthday, Baby**

Willow leads her girl onto the dance floor and they begin to sway gently to the music. She rests her hands on Tara's waist. Tara's hands hold onto the red head's shoulders.

"Good birthday, baby?"

"Mmm, best birthday."

Willow sighs. "I still can't believe you didn't tell me about your family and all that." Looking into Tara's sweet face she can't believe this girl wasn't pampered from the day she was born.

"I was just afraid if you saw the kind of people I came from, you wouldn't wanna be anywhere near me," Tara admits.

"See… that's where you're a dummy. I think about… what you grew up with, and…" Willow paused, brushing a stray lock of hair behind Tara's ear. "…then I look at what you are. It makes me proud. It makes me love you more."

Tears form in Tara's eyes. The tenderness she feels comes close to unmaking her. "Every time I – even when I'm at my worst… you always make me feel special." At Willow's tender smile, she asks: "How do you do that?"

"Magic."

The two young women hold onto each other, resting their heads on each other's shoulders, continuing to sway to the music.


	4. January 13, 2005 Taste

This week's topic is 'taste'. The taste of food or the taste of sex? A kiss: the taste of tea or the taste of a victim's blood? The only limit is your imagination!

BtVS – Pre-Series – Angelus/Spike

**1. Longing to Taste**

He watches from the shadows, unable to tear his eyes away from the monster gleefully ripping away another human life. Because of him. In _homage_ to him. Barely past fledgling status, his boy has taken on a Slayer and won.

Sickened to his soul by the tableau, Angelus can't help but want to reach out – to lick the blood from William's… no, Spike's lips. Past the taste of the empowered fluid, straight through to the cool heat of the boy, himself.

Instead, he stays in the background, knowing that his hunger will never again be sated. He has to leave.

AtS – Season 5 – Spike/Angel

**2. Bitter Dregs**

_Enough_, Spike thinks. How much is a soul expected to stand? He's been there before. Unloved, unwanted, unacknowledged. This last stint as a ghost brought it all back with a vengeance Anya would have been proud to own up to.

The office is skeletally staffed as he wanders the halls alone, footsteps echoing through the empty halls. He's got no place to go. Nowhere to be. Nobody who waits for him. Spike recalls Angel's flippant words denying his place in the world… in his life.

And all he can taste are his own tears, cool and bitter on his tongue.

BtVS – Season 3 – Giles/Wesley

**3. Tea Cozy**

Awkward didn't even begin to describe Wesley Wyndam-Pryce's arrival in Sunnydale. His arrival in the library had been greeted with disdain and cutting dismissal from his Slayer and her ex-watcher. Rather like his father. Just because he was used to it didn't make it hurt less.

But Rupert Giles reminds him of home. So much to learn from the man if he'll allow. How to handle the snippy Miss. The role the other children play in her life. What Earl Gray tastes like when it's licked slowly off of another man's lips.

Wesley sighs. A man can dream, can't he?

BtVS – Season 7 – Giles/Andrew

**4. A Taste for ****Tweed**

Andrew sits in the background, watching the surety with which the older man moves. All it takes is a phone call and Mr. Giles is off like a shot to some far flung corner of the world, gathering yet another potential in the fight against the Vampyres.

To command such loyalty and devotion, that's what he dreams about. To have people jump at his beck and call. To garner respect. Not to mention how the tweed makes him hot, and not in that sweaty, uncomfortable way. Or maybe… yeah. Maybe when it's all over, he'll ask to work with him.

AtS – Season 5 – Lorne

**5. Despair in a Glass**

Lorne sits at an unknown bar, drinking himself numb; knocking back one drink after another, and he doesn't care. It's the ideal state for what's ahead of him. After this goes down, there's no going back. He's already told Angel they won't meet up again. Not to look for him.

He hums to himself, saddened at what it reveals. Looks like the decision to meet the vamp will be taken out of his hands after all. Maybe he was a tad hasty in writing them all off. Maybe…

Lifting a glass, Lorne toasts his friends, and prays for their souls.

AtS – Season 1 – Wesley/Angel

**6. A Taste of Hope**

It's a pleasure, Wesley muses. So different from his disastrous beginnings in Sunnydale. He sits basking in the warmth of Angel's kitchen, the smell of eggs so strong in the air he can taste them.

The former Watcher is grateful for the chance he's being afforded, after his fear and dismissal of the vampire last year. Angel's opened his home and his life - invited him in. And yes, there is still Miss Chase to deal with, but he can afford to be charitable. Everyone is entitled to a new beginning.

Breakfast is served with a side dish of hope.


	5. January 20, 2005 Scent

Challenge #09 - Scent

This week's topic is 'scent'. What aroma captures your imagination? Pheromones? Chocolate? Cigarette smoke? Blood? Someone else's cologne on a lover's skin? Or maybe it's demon slime or burnt offerings or the antiseptic smell of a hospital corridor?

BtVS – Pre-Series – William/Angelus – R, maybe.

**1. Out of the Closet**

William's been locked away in the hall closet for the better part of a week after pissing off his elders yet again. Naked save for a blindfold and chained to a hook set into the ceiling, his muscles ache from strain.

He catches the scent of _Sire_, fresh from the hunt. Remaining silent as his chains are unlocked, the younger vampire cannot control his body's reaction. His cock fills and rises with the remnants of his borrowed blood, seeking out it's Master.

Angelus gently forces the boy's head to the crook of his neck. His fangs drop, obediently. Punishment over.

BtVS – Season 5 – Spiral – Spike/Xander

**2. Light My Fire**

_Doofus_Xander snorts_. Looks like Raggedy Andy with his mitts all tied up in bloody rags._ It's Spike's whispered 'ow' that gets Xander moving. He takes the Zippo from the beleaguered vampire and holds the flame to his cigarette.

"I mention today how much I don't like you?" A little snark makes Xander feel better. Doing something nice for Spike isn't his usual modus operandi.

"You mighta let it slip in ... once or twice."

Spike snark, old and familiar as they face Glory. The smell of smoke relaxing for a change. Maybe, just maybe they stand a chance… together.

AtS – Post NFA – Lorne

**3. Drift Away**

Lorne waggles his fingers at the bartender, holding out his empty glass to be exchanged for a fresh seabreeze. The unique combination of grapefruit, cranberry and vodka usually calms the green-skinned demon. Tonight, however, it's not working. Not even after the fifth cocktail hits his system.

He'd told Angel he was through. No more hero business for him. Most emphatically a lover, not a fighter. Problem is, his heart is broken. Lindsey's death at his hands has shredded Lorne's already ragged soul.

With a deep sigh, he snaps his fingers once more for another drink. Maybe he'll just pass out.

AtS – Season 5 – Angel, Wesley, Spike

**4. Green Eyes**

Angel snarls as he pushes past his grandchilde and catches a familiar scent. Old paper and English tea mixed with Spike's regular scent of stale cigarettes, leather, and whiskey. What was Wesley doing hanging around with the bleached menace?

He knows there's no love lost between the two Brits. Spike practically drips disdain in Wes' presence, and Wesley barely tolerates Spike. Would Wes smell as strongly of Spike? Should he go and check it out?

Images of the two men entwined run through his mind; all pale limbs and loud moans.

And Angel wonders whom he is more jealous of.

AtS – Season 2 – Wesley, Connor, Angel

**5. All For the Love of You**

Wesley holds little Connor against his shoulder and inhales deeply. He breathes in the smells of talcum and stale baby spit-up. A most precious bundle, indeed.

The apple of his father's eye.

And yet, he's secretly preparing to spirit the child away. Bloody prophesy translates: _The father will kill the son._ The only way to protect them both is to remove the possibility of it being carried out. Connor will be safe, Angel will never bear the grief of murdering his own flesh and blood.

So why does his own heart break at what will surely be seen as betrayal?


	6. February 03, 2005 Cause and Effect

This week, the topic is "cause and effect". What happens when... if... and then? Take it, let your slashy little hearts run with it, and go wild!

BtVS – Three First Kisses

**1. First Kisses**

**a. Pre-Series – Angelus/William (R-ish)**

In the past few months, he's been murdered and turned, raped repeatedly by both the ladies and that brute, Angelus, in a show of who's got the power. It most certainly doesn't lie with William. Just a convenient piece of flesh to vent their desires upon.

So the first time it happens, William is stunned. In an uncharacteristically gentle display, Angelus brushes his lips with his own, tongue softly seeking entrance to the cool cavern of his mouth. Quick as that, William's heart imprints.

Shown just the teensiest crumb of affection, and the boy is lost, body and missing soul.

**b****. Season 3 – Giles/Wesley**

Acting as chaperone for his Slayer's prom leaves Giles with mixed emotions. He's proud of her. Buffy's already survived her own death, defeated the Master, apparently tamed the worst part of the Scourge of Europe, and been given a moment of peer recognition.

Wesley, on the other hand, is still nattering on about that airheaded bint, Cordelia. Should he, could he, would she mind… enough!

Giles grabs him around the back of his neck and kisses him hard on the lips, in full view of the student body. Guess there's a sure fire way to shut him up after all.

**c****. Season 7 – Spike/Xander**

Spike cowers in Harris' closet, letting the sounds and images of his past sins buffet him in relative privacy. It's like a too-vivid Technicolor movie with the sound cranked up

He knows he screams out in his sleep. Many nights he awakens in Xander's arms, terrified out of his wits. They never speak of it aloud, but too often, the man's strong arms are all that keep Spike from flying apart.

One night, Xander kisses him. Nothing more than a soft glide of lips meant to soothe.

It's the first night Spike sleeps straight through; no nightmares disturb his slumber.

BtVS/AtS – Three First Times

**2. First Times**

**a. Pre-Series – Angelus/William (R-ish)**

William is a virgin at his turning, and Angelus loses no time informing the fledgling vampire of his forthcoming change in status. In fact, he takes great pains to disabuse him of the notion that he wields any more power as a vampire than he did as a human.

Stripped naked, hands chained to the ornate scrollwork of the heavy brass headboard, William is taught submission and defeat at the hands and cock of a master.

His own desires become secondary; his need to please honed to painful excess. It will remain part of his makeup until his final death.

**b. BtVS – Season 7 – Spike/Xander (R)**

It all starts with that single kiss. Over the course of days, one kiss turns to many, which leads to shoulder rubs easing nightmare-tense muscles. From there, it's only a puddle jump to shirtless backrubs, steaming showers and full body frottage.

Sleep dazed, Xander awakens to the feel of Spike's lube-slick fingers preparing his body for… Holy Moly! Held in a tight spoon, the vampire slips inside with a minimum of discomfort. Thanks to Anya's predilection for experimentation, it's a feeling he's come to enjoy.

It's a gentle fuck – not meant to bring completion, but comfort. Seems they're both needy.

**c. AtS – Season 5 – Lineage – Wesley/Gunn (R-ish)**

Tales of Angel and Spike's parental murders aren't as soothing as they're meant to be, and Wesley sets off in search of… companionship. He doesn't look for Fred. She's too tied into what went down earlier. Lorne? Too upbeat to cope with right now.

That leaves Gunn.

Neither man harbors secret thoughts of the other late at night or all alone, yet the stress of the day draws them together like shoes and laces. It isn't planned or thought out, and that's what makes it work. Hours later, they lie together in post-coital bliss; coffee-colored limbs entwined with English cream.


	7. February 10, 2005 Switch

It's challenge time again - #12 - Switch

Yes, this week we want you to think about the possibilities inherent in 'switch'. Is someone tinkering with an electrical circuit or appliance? Is someone in need of a striped bottom? Maybe someone has changed something without letting their significant other know? Did someone wake up in the wrong body this morning?

* * *

BtVS – Pre-Series – William/Angelus 

**Turn About**

William senses the approaching dusk, and languidly stretches out upon the family bed, reaching for a wake-up shag with Drusilla, or a grope and fondle session with Angelus. If Darla wants him, she'll be the one doing the reaching.

Something is off, however. His finely honed sense of self tells him that his limbs are too heavy and he feels a strength coursing through his body that wasn't there when he fell asleep.

The bed is empty and he calls out, startled by the sound of his voice. The dulcet tones of Angelus issue from his lips, and William smiles.

* * *

When Angelus awakens, he surveys the family bed. William is bundled under the covers like a burrowing mole as is his habit. Darla holds herself aloof on the left side of the bed, allowing no touch to disturb her slumber. Drusilla lies with the covers chastely tucked in under her chin and Angelus' libido also awakens as he sweeps her out of the room for a rollicking fuck. 

Plans go awry as Dru begins to keen. "Someone's switched the Knight with the King and now the other players don't make sense."

He looks around, wondering why his perspective feels off.

* * *

William wanders out to find his Sire, staring in wonder at the body he's not seen in years. A handsome fellow if he must say so himself. 

"Guess you pissed off a witch during last night's hunt, mate," William sneered, staring down for a change, marveling at the feeling of power Angelus' height gives him. "Wonder if this'll wear off before I get into Her Highness' knickers."

"Lay one finger on Darla and I'll…"

"You'll what? She'll flay you whole before she listens to a word out of your mouth."

* * *

Angelus glowers, knowing William speaks from experience. Darla is not the most reasonable of vampiresses. 

"You can always distract me from my goal," William counters, Angelus' brown eyes twinkling as a plan forms in his mind. "We can keep each other quite busy until we switch back to ourselves. Be nice to take you on for a change. For appearance's sake, mind. Just in case Darla happens on by."

_The brass on the lad!_ However, the idea is just intriguing enough. Just this once perhaps, and nobody will be the wiser. Except for Dru, and nobody listens to her anyway.


	8. February 24, 2005 Food

Challenge #14 - Food

This week, the topic is "**food**". The eating of, the playing with, the sex games... g And then there's food for thought, food chain, food poisoning, food fight. Perhaps a certain someone looks good enough to eat?

* * *

BtVS – Season 6 – Willow/Tara

**1. ****Berry**** Good**

Willow sits with her back against the headboard; Tara held gently in her lover's embrace. It's late Sunday morning and everyone else is either still sleeping or long gone for the day. Either way, their door is locked and the time is their own.

Opening her mouth like a baby bird, Tara waits for her girl to dip another ripe strawberry into a bowl of melted chocolate on the nightstand. She laughs, diverting the dripping fruit to her cheek.

The redhead takes full advantage and wipes up the mess with her tongue, and the rest of the fruit is forgotten.

* * *

BtVS – Season 4 – Spike/Xander

**2. Creamy Filling**

Another night tied to the barcalounger looms ahead and Spike's about to go out of his mind. He needs a distraction, and luckily, Xander's just walked down the stairs with an armful of snackfoods.

"Xaaaander," he sing-songs. "Gimme a Twinkie, pet. I'll show you how to get the creamy goodness out without usin' m'hands."

The boy resolutely ignores his jibes and concentrates on the telly, which he's so thoughtfully turned away from Spike.

Spike tries again: "Xaaaander, I can think of another nummy treat to wrap my tongue around." He's rewarded by the sound of the remote hitting the floor.

* * *

BtVS – Season 3 – Giles/Wesley

**3. A Daily Cuppa**

Inasmuch as the Slayers are still in school, it makes sense to continue meeting in the library, which, by necessity, brings both men together daily. There's a lot they share: their heritage, the Watcher's Council, an innate fondness for a good cuppa… not that washed out piss the Americans pass off as tea.

If only he would drop that supercilious attitude, then perhaps he'd invite the man over for a footy match, or a traditional English breakfast. Something two ex-pats could bond over.

When Wesley looks up over his tea and smiles, blue eyes twinkling, Giles' stomach gives a flip.

* * *

BtVS – Season 7 – Andrew/Xander

**4. Funnel of Love**

It's not easy being a 'guestage' in the Slayer's home. Along with a souled vampire. And Xander, of course. Can't forget that big, strong, hunk of a man amongst all the chickadees in the roost.

Andrew diligently beats his funnel cake batter, but it's just not going well. Either the batter is too thin or it's lumpy. The oil is never hot or cool enough. And when it's almost just right, his aim sucks when trying to pour the batter within the ring.

He has to stop looking at shirtless Xander fixing the window yet again and concentrate on frying.

* * *

BtVS – Season 5 – Post The Gift – Tara/Willow

**5. Griddle Me This**

Tara holds the bowl of pancake batter in her arms as she uses the whisk to break up the little powdery nuggets that stubbornly cling to the side. Dawnie will be down for breakfast in a few minutes, probably followed by Willow.

Buffy's death and the passage of time have awakened the desire for something more out of life… possibly a family in the future. Hopefully a commitment. A place of their own. Adopted children. Something to dream about.

Smiling, Tara ladles the first of the funny shaped pancakes onto the griddle, and waits for the girls to come downstairs.

* * *

BtVS – Season 6 – Post Grave – Xander/Spike

**6. When ****Buffalo**** Fly**

_Awkward times,_ Xander thinks, sitting in the Bronze alone on a Friday night. He picks at the food on his plate without giving it much thought, the basket of spicy buffalo wings huddled close to his chest. Force of habit, protecting his food from slim, pale, _thieving_ fingers… that he refuses to think about.

He's morbid alone. No more Anya to nuzzle or joke with, Buffy can't look him in the eyes, Willow's in England, de-powering or something. He almost misses the snark of…

Maybe buffalo wings weren't a good idea after all. He should have ordered French fries, instead.


	9. March 03, 2005 Animals

Challenge #15 - Animals

It's that time of the week again!

And the challenge this time is **'animals'**. Has someone found a kitten? Does someone remind their partner of a big ol' grizzly bear? Is someone as quiet as a mouse or as slippery as an eel? Fur, fins, feathers - whatever takes your fancy or turns your crank. Maybe someone is toiling away like a hamster on a wheel and needs to be whisked off somewhere for a little somethin' somethin'...

* * *

BtVS – Pre-Series – Angelus/William – dark and cruel

**Mongrel**

On William's first solo hunt, he finds the beaten bodies of a nursing bitch and her puppies. The smell of blood draws him in, and the pathetic whimper of a survivor tugs at his heart. Slipping the shivering pup into his pocket as a present for Drusilla, he heads home.

Angelus swats the creature out of his hand, livid at his childe's delight, and crushes it's skull beneath his heavy boot.

"This is what happens when ye bring a mongrel home, Drusilla," he glowers, grabbing William roughly by the scruff and throwing him to the floor besides the crushed body.

* * *

BtVS – Season 3 – Faith/Buffy 

**The Cat Who Came In From The Cold**

Buffy kicks at the trash littering the street. She remembers her mother's warning: 'Be nice and invite that Faith girl to dinner.' Exactly what she doesn't want to do, but she promised.

She finds her in the alley behind the rundown motel, bent over a litter of scrawny kittens. "Eat up, babies," Faith croons, offering a tin of cat food. "It's Christmas, and nobody should be alone. 'Cept me, I guess."

_Tough girl my ass_, Buffy thinks, making her invitation more heartfelt than she'd anticipated. Maybe they'll have time to pick up some more cat food before the store closes.


	10. March 10, 2005 Adornments

Opening Challenge #16 - Adornment

This week we're playing with **adornment**. It could be dressing something up. It could be that little something extra. It could be the only thing someone's wearing or the cherry on the sundae (literally). This challenge covers hair-dos, jewellery, makeup, piercings, tattoos, wrapping yourself up in ribbon as a pressie... and much, much more besides.

**Adornment - something that adds beauty, decorates, embellishes or trims. **

* * *

BtVS – Season 3 – Faith

**1. Downtown Gown**

She saunters through the dark downtown streets, showing off the dress Mayor Wilkins gave her. Just takin' it for a test drive, mind you. It's certainly not her style; she'd told him so when she opened the box… but it made him happy.

"Hey, schoolgirl. Wanna give us a tumble?" With a wink and a smile, one of Sunnydale's working women stops her in her tracks. "I'll make it good for you, sweet thing"

Faith refuses, and rushes home to strip the dress from her body. Even its innocent lines accentuate her inner-harlot. Clothes don't make the woman after all.

* * *

AtS – AU Season 5 – Spike/Buffy/Angel

**2.**** Wear My Love Like Heaven**

Things are awkward between them since Spike's return to physicality. The hostility is gone, but the tension remains. Today they'll attempt to take it to the next level; longing glances and subtle scenting will give way to the bedroom, to try and rekindle what once was.

Set upon their bed like a glowing pearl, however, is the woman they both love, Mona Lisa smile in place and naked as the day she was born.

No words necessary, they take turns wearing each other like a second skin, interlocking and enhancing, until collapsing in a singular pile of glowing, sated flesh.

* * *

BtVS – Season 4 – Spike/Xander

**3.**** Mr. Clean**

"_You're the undead roommate from hell!"_ Xander yells, picking up another batch of soaking wet towels stained with the remains of whatever oogedy boogedy Spike's slain this evening. The glower gets worse when he sees the bloodstained mugs and countertop in the kitchen.

"What're ya bitchin' at, git? Simple clean up with bleach and all's white with your world. Better buy it by the gallon, the way you keep drawin' demons."

Not to mention it keeps Spike's crowning glory pristine as the newly fallen snow, and he doesn't have to shell out any of his own dosh to do so.

* * *

BtVS – Pre-Series – William/Angelus

**4.**** Time Honored**

William drains the last of his victims as the sun rises and has to hunker down for the duration. With nothing but time on his hands, he begins to explore his surroundings, too jazzed to settle down yet.

A glint of tarnished gold catches his eye as it peeks out of the old man's waistcoat. Turning the pocket watch over, William notices the engraved "A" on the back, embellished with curlicues. Reminds him of Angelus' gryphon tattoo.

The soft look in Angelus' eyes is worth the slight singing incurred in rushing home to gift his Sire with the little treasure.

* * *

BtVS – Pre-Series – Darla/Drusilla

**5.**** Mother of ****Pearl**

Darla's fingers nimbly comb through her grandchilde's raven tresses. It's been awhile since she's taken the time to do so, herself, preferring to leave Drusilla's toilette to William these days. The strands are thin and silky and flow like water down Dru's pale back, and she thinks of taking the task over again.

Mother of pearl combs shine brightly against the darkness, holding the hair in place atop the younger vampiress' head. They nearly match the glow of her complexion, adding that special something to her allure.

Heads will turn their way tonight… and necks shall bend at their desire.

* * *

BtVS – Season 5 – Tara/Willow

**6.**** Honey Be Mine**

What does one give the love of your life for Valentine's Day? It's a commercial holiday, true, but Tara's feeling sappy nonetheless, and wants to show her Willow how she feels. Candy is impersonal… and unhealthy; so very far from original. Clothing they buy any time of the year. It's too soon for rings and commitments.

She spots the perfect gift at a street fair. A little bumblebee pendent with pave stones in black and yellow bands. Tara adds a handmade card that reads _Bee__ Mine_, and gets a flutter in her belly when Willow's face lights up with pleasure.


End file.
